Tumblr Tag (Phan)
by scratch3d
Summary: Phil is scrolling through his tumblr tag and he finds hate. Dan is there to comfort him. I suck at summaries. Very fluffy :3
1. Chapter 1

Phil scrolled through his tumblr, Dan sitting next to him, both hoping for something interesting. Phil knew that Dan wanted at least one thing that was totally horrible, but so far all they'd seen was just gifs of new videos he had.

"Is there anything interesting yet?" Dan groaned, scrolling through his phone.

"Wait." Phil said, reading a long piece of writing on his tag.

"What is it?" Dan leaned over, his face close to the laptop screen.

"Oh my god." Phil barely whispered.

"Phil, I-" Phil threw the thin computer off of his lap and stormed off.

The words still replayed in Phil's head.

_Fucking fag._

_Just kill yourself._

_Wow, I'm surprised a fat fuck like him is still living._

Phil hid is face into his hand, letting out quiet sobs.

"Phil?" Phil heard Dan outside his door.

Phil didn't respond.

"Can I come in?" Dan asked sweetly, his voice like honey.

I still didn't respond. As always, Dan creaked the door open and walked in.

"Hey..." Dan sat himself next to me.

Dan looked at the small Phil in front of him, a blare of anger still in his eyes.

_That's fucking sick. Why would someone write that?_ Dan thought.

Dan scooted closer, almost bring Phil into his lap.

"It'll be okay. And do you want to know something?"

"Hmph"

"None of those things were true."

Phil burried his face into Dan's neck, a few tears still running down his face, while Dan continued to play with Phil's hair.

"And Phil? Anyone who thinks that can go fuck themselves, because you're beautiful." Dan said, wrapping his arms around Phil.

Both boys knew friends weren't exactly supposed to act like this, but Phil was upset. So it was okay. Right?

"Hey Dan?" Phil faced Dan.

Dan looked up at Phil their lips very close now.

"Thank you." Phil's lips brushed against the flustered boy in front of him.

"And Phil?" Dan said, still gazing into Phil's deep blue eyes.

Dan pressed his lips against Phil's, kissing him softly. Phil instantly kissed back, wrapping his arms around the younger boy in front of him.

Dan broke the kiss, his face still close against Phil's.

"I really like you." Dan said nervously.

"I really like you too."


	2. Chapter 3

"Hey. " He said.  
"Where are you?! I've been looking for you everywhere!" I shouted at him.  
"I'm sorry Phil. I'm sorry and I love you. " He said.  
I knew he was drunk by the way he talked.  
"No Dan Stop-"  
"No. I'll shout it from the rooftops. I'll tell my subscribers. "  
"Dan no, you're drunk. " I said sternly.  
"Just come home. " I added.  
"Uh- I can't. " He said bluntly.  
"Why?"  
"Goodbye Phil. I'll talk to you another time. "  
He hung up.  
I curled up on the floor, laying my head down on my knees. I let the tears roll down my cheek.  
Dan didn't want to come back.

Dan's POV  
Phil doesn't want me. I ran away, and he still doesn't want me. I told him I was sorry and I loved him, and he's still probably at home eating all the fucking malteasers.  
Maybe this will get his attention.  
I got out my phone, bringing up the camera app. I pressed record.  
"Hi…" I said awkwardly.  
"I would just like to say that I love you Phil, and if this doesn't get your attention, I have more in mind of what Phil. I'm so sorry, and I love you. " I stopped recording.  
I went on to upload it, still not giving a shit about what I was doing.  
"No going back now. " I said as it finished uploading.  
I put my phone back into my pocket and asked for another beer.

Phil's POV  
I stood at the breakfast bar, staring at the pills in front of me.  
"I can't live without you. " I sobbed, tears flowing down my cheeks.  
"I love you Dan. " I said.  
I picked up one pill, and swallowed it down. I continued on, picking up small handfuls.  
As I finished, my stomach started to feel crampy.  
"I love you Dan. I'm so sorry. " I said, my world darkening around me.


	3. Chapter 4

Dan's POV  
"Phil…" I said lightly, brushing the hair out of his face.  
"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I did this to you. " I added, my voice shaky.  
I wiped the tears off of my cheeks, only having more to come. I stared at Phil's as always pale face, pleading with my eyes for him to wake up.  
"I'm so sorry. " I sobbed.  
I bent over and rested my head on his chest, still sobbing.  
"Phil…" I said over and over again.  
I don't know why I thought that would help. It was a bit of a reminder that Phil was here with me.  
I quieted my sobbing and listened to his heart beat, taking in e rhythm it made.  
"Hmph?" I heard.  
I lifted my head up, to see Phil, squinting his eyes at the hospital lights above him.  
"Phil? Are you awake?" I asked with desperation in my voice.  
"Kind of. " He said in whisper.  
"Oh my god. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I did this to you, Phil. " I said grabbing his hand.  
"Dan-"  
"No, we'll talk about this at home. " I said quickly.

—

"Okay. " I said, swinging open the door to me and Phil's flat.  
"Dan, we need to talk-"  
"No Phil, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for leaving you. I'm sorry for letting those three words slip out of my mouth. Can we just forget it ever happened?" I asked him, staring into his eyes.  
"No Dan, we can't just 'forget it ever happened'! This is a big deal! We can't just ignore it!" He shouted at me.  
I felt hurt. It was a feeling I hadn't had in a while, considering I've been drinking alcohol non-stop.  
"Phil- I'm sorry. I don't know how to deal with this. " I said.  
Oh no. Not now. I was not going to cry.  
"Do I look like I have any idea how to either? You told me you loved me, you left, and probably hooked up with a fuckton of girls. Hell, I can smell the alcohol on you from five feet away!" He yelled at me.  
"I- I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say, Phil. " I said.  
Fuck. I could feel my bottom lip start to quiver. I bit the inside of my cheek, trying to hold back my tears.  
"Are you- Are you crying?" His voice softened.  
"No. " I said, tears starting to roll down my cheeks.  
"Come here Dan. " Phil pulled me into his arms.

Phil's POV

I pulled Dan into my arms, feeling slightly guilty for my outburst. Scratch that, I feel horrible.  
"It's okay Dan. I overreacted. " I said to him.  
I played with his hair as he cried into my neck.  
There was something about this boy that made me want to be close to him. Fuck, I want to kiss him.  
It's not like I haven't kissed guys before, but there was something different about what I felt towards Dan. It was more than what I felt with any other boy or girl.  
Don't do it Phil. Don't do it.  
"Hey Dan?" I pulled him out of the hug.  
I looked into his red from crying eyes.  
"I- I'm really sorry. " I stuttered.  
I could feel myself blushing.  
Don't do it Phil. It's not gonna work out well.  
I cupped his cheek in my hand, moving myself closer to him.  
"Um… Phil?" He stuttered, his face the color of a tomato.  
"Yes?" My lips curved into a smile as my lips brushed against his.  
I waited for him. I waited for Dan to give me some sign of okay.  
Dan lightly pressed his lips against mine. You know that feeling you get? That one that feels like fireworks? The one that makes a chill go down your spine? That's what I had.  
"Hello- oh my-" a voice interrupted.  
I turned around. Fuck. It was Chris.


	4. Chapter 5

Phil's POV  
"Sorry to interrupt the make out party. Can I join?" Chris said jokingly.  
"Uh…" I said awkwardly.  
"I came because Dan invited me." He said.  
"Aren't you going to, like, say something about this?" I asked.  
Chris opened his mouth and closed it again.  
"No. I knew it would happen eventually." He said completely nonchalant.  
"Should we watch a film?" He suggested.  
"Sure!" I said, the color in Dan's face returning to normal color.  
Me and Chris went sit on the sofa while Dan popped in a DVD.  
"Uh… Can I um…" Dan trailed off.  
I knew his question.  
"Sure. " I said, moving myself in a more comfortable position.  
Dan curled up onto my lap, and I wrapped my arms around him.  
We watched through the whole boring film, which I really had no interest in.  
I stared at Dan for a moment, taking in his appearance. I always knew he was attractive. But damn, I never really took it in.  
"Don't go too crazy. " Chris muttered.  
I rolled my eyes and watched as the credits started rolling onto the screen.

—

"How are we going to make this work?" He asked me, obviously frustrated.

Me and Dan were finally talking about all this relationship business, and it made me nervous as hell

"I honestly don't know. What will they all think if this actually turns into a thing?" I said nervously.

"I didn't think it would... Just... Never mind what I'm saying." Dan said.  
Me and Dan had sat down and talked about this stuff once Chris had left. And honestly, I had no idea what would happen next.  
It feels a bit like everything's going to be okay. But that's also what I'm scared of. The idea of people knowing, the idea of homophobes glaring at us as we walked through the streets, knowing about us. That's what I'm scared of.  
"Phil?" I asked, my voice making me seem vulnerable.  
"Yes?" He stared at him expectantly.  
"I'm scared. "  
"I know. Me too. "


	5. Chapter 6

I turned on my computer, squinting at the light blaring into my dark room. My first thought was to go to YouTube. Dan was in his room, and was probably going to stay up all night. I couldn't go to his room, no, I'd seem too needy. Watching his videos would be good too, right?

I scanned through his videos, before noticing something suspicious. There was a new video labeled 'im sorry'. I bit my lip and clicked on it.

On the screen was an obviously drunk Dan, and the camera was quite shaky.

"Hi..." He said awkwardly.

"I would just like to say that I love you Phil, and if this doesn't get your attention, I have more in mind of what Phil. I'm so sorry, and I love you." The video ended.

What.

"Dan!" I shouted, replaying the video.

I heard some stumbling and footsteps outside of my door.

"Yes?" He swung open my door as if nothing was wrong.

"What the fuck is this?!" I yelled at him.

Fear flashed in his eyes and he jogged over to my laptop.

"Oh right..." He looked away nervously.

"Do you see all these comments? This is the fucking valentines day video all over again!" I yelled at him.

I read through more comments, most of them along the lines of 'OMFG PHAN IS REAL!1!1!1'

"Oh my god..." I muttered, burying my face in my hands.

"Phil, it'll be okay. I'll remove it right now. They'll forget about it in a few days." He said calmly.

"No Dan... If you haven't noticed, it doesn't work that way." I groaned.

"It'll be fine. I promise." He said and left.

Oh my god. What have we gotten ourselves into?

Dan's POV

I paced back and forth into my room, thinking up of any excuses. The only problem was that there were no excuses this time, no, this seemed too real to everyone to be a joke.

"Fuck!" I screamed, throwing myself onto my bed.

"Dan?" Phil's adorable little voice sounded from outside of my door.

"Come in!" I called out.

'Hey..." He said, his cheeks turning red.

"Whats up?" I sat up.

"Don't you think we're in over our heads with this relationship thing?" He said.

My stomach dropped.

"W-What do you mean?" I stuttered.

I could feel tears starting to form.

"I just don't think it would work out, Dan. We could lose our jobs over this." Phil reasoned.

"Oh yeah. It's fine." I said trying to sound nonchalant.

"Ok. Great." He said.

Phil just kind of stood there for a bit.

"Oh yeah. Sorry." He said and awkwardly left.

I pulled my knees up to my chest.

_What is he doing with my feelings? Why is he doing this? Oh shut up. He doesn't mean too. What if he does? Does he even like me? _

__My mind was too jumbled to think straight.


End file.
